


dawn

by geckointhegarbage



Series: times of day [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, lots of sunset references, they r just in love what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: “What’s there left to say?” he spits out. “I said what I needed to. I don’t have anything else to add. So, Langa, let me go.”‘What if I refuse to?” Langa fires back. He is still holding onto Reki’s hand. His grip isn’t tight, his thumb gently pressing into the top of Reki’s hand. “What if I still want to hold on to you for longer? What if I want you forever?”the sequel to "dusk"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: times of day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	dawn

Reki is never awake in time for sunrise. 

He has tried on several occasions to pry open his eyes and climb out of bed in order to view the dazzling oranges and yellows that would peak over the horizon. Every time, however, he falls short. He falls asleep after snoozing his alarm, or wakes up too late. He keeps missing it. 

It’s been a month since he broke up with Langa, and since he stopped chasing sunrises. This particular Friday morning is uncomfortable, to say the least. He wakes to his blaring phone alarm with a crick in his neck and his hair in a tangled mess. He had fallen asleep over some textbooks too, in the middle of studying for an exam for history. The books were now face down on the floor. Reki stands from his bed and begins to pick up the textbooks and miscellaneous papers that had fallen out of his binder. Most of them are just loose leaf handouts from school or flyers for school events. Some are random pieces of homework he forgot to turn in at some point or was keeping for studying purposes. It is a yellow sticky note in mint condition that makes him hesitate, though. 

Reki knows what it is before he even turns it over. The note is one he is painfully familiar with, one of hundreds that he had collected over the course of the six months he and Langa had been together. With a gulp, Reki flips over the sticky note to read Langa’s neat handwriting. He shouldn’t have, instead just tossed the note into the bin at the corner of his room and moved on with his day, but the part of him (read: all of him) that is so attached to Langa pleads to see the note again. 

_ Good luck today! S is lucky to have someone as amazing as you. -H.L. _

Reki stares at the letters. This is a note from early in their relationship, back when Langa was still learning how to write in Japanese. Therefore, this note is in English. Without thinking, Reki traces his finger over the curves of each letter, over the soft loops of Langa’s Ls and the tails of the Ys. Each letter is soft, with no harsh corners. Just like Langa. Reki tosses the note onto his bookshelf. He can feel his face getting warm and he can’t afford to feel sorry for himself this early in the morning. Reki shoves his schoolwork into his messenger bag and gets ready for school, accepting his bento from his mother without exchanging anything more than a “Good morning”. 

As he always has, Reki skateboards to school. Unlike as he always has, he doesn’t make a stop at the underpass he and Langa would meet up at. In fact, he takes an entirely different route. This one is longer and occasionally makes him late for class, but it’s a penalty he’s willing to take. If he knows Langa, he knows that Langa is waiting along the route they always would travel. He is going to try and figure out what’s wrong and take the free time that they have to try and heal the wound. Reki can’t let him get that close.

Surprisingly, Reki makes it to class on time. He takes his seat by the window just as his teacher enters the room. He clearly ignores his ex seated besides him. Langa is there, as always, trying to be discreet in his side glances. Reki knows Langa wants to talk to him about what happened that day at sunset. He’s tried multiple times over the past month to chase him down and ask. Reki just won’t let Langa tie him down, though. 

When it’s time for lunch, Reki keeps his head down and uses the same evasive maneuvers he always has to avoid Langa as much as possible as they exit the classroom. And as he always has, Langa attempts to walk with him. 

“Reki,” Langa says, his voice soft and quiet. “Please.”

Reki nearly stops in his tracks. The absolute hurt in Langa’s voice is more than enough to make him crack a little. Reki feels the crushing weight of the pain that he has put on Langa for the past month come down on him. The sleepless nights. The far off looks. The crying. Reki, suddenly, feels it all,  _ knows  _ it all. They are mourning their relationship the exact same way, as if they had been in love. Reki had been. He’s certain Langa hadn’t. Reki wants to turn to him, take Langa in his arms and sob how sorry he is for the pain he’s caused him over the past month, for all the tears Langa shed over Reki. Reki wants to hold him tight and never let go again. But he doesn’t.

Reki keeps walking, making it to the rooftop with Langa on his trail. He almost makes it to a corner when Langa does something he hasn’t done once in the past month. Langa reaches out and takes Reki’s hand. Now that, that action is enough to make Reki stop walking. Reki whips his head around, feeling himself melting under Langa’s warm gaze. Langa isn’t angry. He isn’t here to yell at him or blame Reki for what he did to him at the beach. He doesn’t want to throw things or make a scene. Langa looks at Reki the exact same way he used to: as if Reki is the most magnificent, amazing, kind, smart, the  _ only _ person in the world. To Langa, that’s all the world has to offer. Everything is Reki. 

“What is it, Langa?” Reki exhales. “What could you possibly want from me.”

Langa opens and closes his mouth a few times, choking on the words. “I just...I just want to talk,” he nearly whispers. “Please, Reki. Talk to me.”

Reki shakes his head slowly. His face is getting warm again, just as it had this morning. He’ll be damned if he cries here, in front of Langa. He could care less about his classmates, but he can’t let Langa see him like this. He just can’t. 

“What’s there left to say?” he spits out. “I said what I needed to. I don’t have anything else to add. So, Langa, let me go.”

‘What if I refuse to?” Langa fires back. He is still holding onto Reki’s hand. His grip isn’t tight, his thumb gently pressing into the top of Reki’s hand. “What if I still want to hold on to you for longer? What if I want you forever?”

A reluctant tear falls down Reki’s face. “You don’t want that,” Reki retorts. “Believe me, you don’t want any part of me, Langa. So again I’m begging you to let me go.”

Langa looks at him for a while, studying Reki’s face. He watches the tears fall from Reki’s soft mocha eyes, only to hit the cement rooftop and disappear. He takes in the pain Reki is feeling from his touch, as if Langa is freezing his skin. Reki wants him so badly that he is forcing himself to let Langa go. Langa has never been very good with words. But he knows what he has to say. 

“In the early hours of morning, I’ll be at your window. I will wait for you in silence under the windowsill for you to climb down and greet me. We’ll be healed then,” Langa blurts out. “Just come and see me once.”

With that, Langa lets go of Reki’s hand. He stands and looks at Reki as if it is just the two of them up on the rooftop. Maybe in the entire world. Without another word, Langa descends back into the school’s interior to have lunch elsewhere. Reki is left on the rooftop, heart racing and skin warm. He regrets the pounding in his chest as he thinks about Langa’s offer. Reki is too weak to deny him anything. He’ll be there, he decides on the rooftop. When Langa comes to his window, he’ll go to him.

And so the moment Reki makes it home, he waits. He settles by his window sill, breathing in the smell of an oncoming storm that night, and waits. When his mother calls him for dinner he stuffs food down his throat, wanting to be there the moment Langa arrives. She watches him in shock, but chalks it up to his teenaged tendencies. Reki runs back to his window when he finishes, slightly disappointed to not see Langa on his motorcycle below. He continues to wait though, and as the first drops of water from the storm begin to fall, Reki holds out his hands for them. The raindrops feel like tiny kisses on his palms. 

The night wears on, his mother dropping in to wish him good night. He turns off his overhead light, only lighting his room with the dim yellow light from the lamp on his nightstand. It’s serene with the rain pattering on the ground below and roof above. The night wears on, the hours passing with little to no change. The rain stops and starts, lulling Reki into sleep. He fights it valiantly, though. He wasn’t going to screw this up this time. It is approaching six in the morning when Reki’s eyes feel heavy again. He knows he can’t give up though, sticking his head out the window and letting some of the cold rain water force him to wake up. Not a moment later does the sound of a motorcycle below draw Reki’s attention to the ground. A glint of icy blue hair underneath a helmet confirms who it is. Reki can’t stop the smile that carves into his mouth when Langa looks up at him. 

Their eyes meet and Reki swears it’s like the first time all over again. The rain turns to snow and Reki is climbing down to meet him. Langa throws off his helmet, the rain already soaking through the white button down he chose to wear. Reki knows his black t-shirt is going to be the same soon, the rain already matting down his hair. Langa stands on the opposite side of the street, keeping a respectful distance from Reki. 

Langa musters up the courage to speak first. “Was I not what you wanted?” 

“No,” Reki says, tired of hiding his true feelings. He let them get the better of him a month ago. Now, in the snow, he is going to make things right. He has to. “No, you were what I wanted. You’re everything I want and more.”

The rain reflects the light of the full moon above Langa. It illuminates him in a way a sunset never could. “Then why did you leave me?”

“I’m a coward, Langa,” Reki cries earnestly. “I’m so scared of you, and myself. I care about you too much for my own good. I didn’t want to be by your side unless I was worthy. I know I’m not worthy, not at all. You need someone who can be there for you when you need them most, who can skate just as good as you can and support you. I can’t provide any of that for you, my Langa. I’m not good enough.”

Langa crosses the street in the blink of an eye. For a moment, he just stands in front of Reki, the moon again continuing to prove that it is the perfect lighting for him. His blue hair glows when Langa leans down and presses their foreheads together. The rain disguises their tear tracks as they silently cry. These tears aren’t the same as they were a month ago. These ones are met with a much more affectionate purpose. 

“You’re enough for me, and then some.” Langa’s breath fans across Reki’s face. He takes Reki’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers to little protest. “You’ll always be my Reki. I don’t care how fast you can skateboard or what tricks you can do or how long it took you to learn them. I just want  _ you _ , Reki. You’re so kind and talented and oh-so-beautiful that I can’t keep my eyes off of you. I want to come back to you. Please, please let me come home.”

Reki closes his eyes, listening to the rain a few moments longer. The rain is beginning to subside, the sky lightening as the sun interrupts the moon’s song. Reki doesn’t need to open his eyes to find Langa’s lips. He’s done it hundreds of times before. The kiss is gentle, just as soft and sweet as all of their kisses have been. Langa lets go of one of Reki’s hands to pull him closer by his waist, and Reki does the same in order to cradle Langa’s face. They take their time. There’s no need to rush on a Saturday morning. Reki wipes away any leftover tears still falling down Langa’s face with his thumb. They’ve both had enough crying for a lifetime. 

Langa is the first to pull away, though he does so reluctantly. His hands are still on Reki as he turns his attention towards the sunrise. Reki follows his gaze, watching the sky turn from orange to yellow to  _ pink _ . He didn’t think about the sky turning pink. When he turns back to Langa to mention it to him, Langa’s eyes are already on him. Somehow, with the tender smile already on Langa’s face, he already knew what Reki wanted to say to him. 

“The pink,” Langa says. “It’s like you. One of the last colors of the sunrise, but the most radiant.”

Reki rests his head under Langa’s chin as Langa wraps both of his arms around him, wet clothes be damned. “Langa?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Langa kisses Reki’s damp hair. “I love you too. More than you can fathom.”

Reki finally got to see a sunrise. One as angelic and radiant as he has always known him to be. Oh, and he got to see the sun cross over the horizon. Reki knows he will be more than happy to wake as early as it takes in order to see his sunrise, as long as that one is fast asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> oh GOD this one. THIS ONE. i didn't proof read it so i am so sorry if there were a fuck ton of spelling mistakes. i'll try and go back and fix those when i can think straight. thank you sk8 the infinity for giving us canon pining langa in episode 8. now give me the fucking confession scene and kiss in episodes 9-12 or else. i might be continuing this series with other time s of day idk ! we will see what my unmotivated ass decides to do in the future. 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments, kudos, and shares are appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: @geckointhetrash


End file.
